A Healer's Heart
by Shell-Shocked-NinjaTurtleGal
Summary: Star Wars Rebels verse! Ezra couldn't understand how they could've let Sabine become so badly hurt. He didn't like seeing her look like this, so sick and battered...Hera suggests he talks to the unconscious girl, saying it may help. And so he reminisces on the moments he treasures most about his friend. And then...he finds he has yet another remarkable gift aside from visions.


**Hi**** everyone! Sorry I haven't posted a oneshot in so long! I had a little writers block x.x**

**I can't believe Star Wars Rebels is coming out on Friday! And I won't get to see it cuz I only have darn Netflix DX so, on that note, please don't give any spoilers! Only tell me if there's a way I can portray the characters more accurately in my stories after you see the series! I'll try to find a few clips on YouTube, try and do a little research, yknow? I'll do my best**

**Also, good news! I officially have a Deviantart account! My username is 'Ezra-The-Rebel', and I am putting up some SW:R pics! Since I'm horrid at drawing (both on and off he computer) I use bases for my pics, so of that aint your thing, don't look at them and don't hate!**

**Anyways, as always, this is a oneshot, and can be viewed as a standalone, or as a continuation of my other oneshots! Reading my other stuff isn't necessary, but I highly recommend it if you want to read more SW:R stuff!**

**Please ignore any spelling errors, spellcheck has decided it doesn't like me, and likes to mess around with my wording x.x**

**If you have any suggestions for future stories, ideas on how to improve how I write the characters, or just want to tell me if you like my stories, I love reviews, just like any other FF writer! XD**

**Please enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>Where had they gone wrong?<p>

That was what Ezra kept asking himself as he sat in Sabine's room, watching over the injured Mandelorian as she slept.

It was supposed to be a simple mission, they were just supposed to meet up with a contact...But that 'contact' had sold them out, and when they'd arrived, the Imperials had been waiting.

Things had quickly escalated into a fire fight, and they'd been forced to take cover.

But Sabine's left side had been exposed.

So now she lay unconscious, a blaster graze across her shoulder, and a shot through the skin over her ribs. Several bruises were left on her skin from when she'd collapsed against the hard ground. The worst injury by far though, was on her forehead. She'd smacked her head against the corner of a wall, and had gained a crack in her skull, instantly knocking her out. It wasn't pretty, the sight of all the blood before they'd stitched her wounds.

Now, all they could do was wait.

And wait they had, for _days_.

The others had left the room a few hours prior to get something to eat, but young Ezra stayed behind, watching over the one who he saw as his friend. Saw as...As his _sister_.

And so there he sat beside the elevated bedroll, sad blue eyes locked steadily on the older teen's face. Ezra could feel exhaustion's numbing touch linger at the back of his mind, but he shoved it away. He had to stay awake, had to look out for Sabine, just like the young Mandelorian always looked out for him.

They were the two youngest of the team, so they had each other's backs and shared a connection only seen in siblings.

With a sigh, Ezra propped his elbows on the edge of the bedroll, chin in his hands. he felt like this was somehow his fault. Maybe if he'd done..._Something_, anything at all!...Maybe she wouldn't be hurt then...

He just wished Sabine would wake up.

And suddenly, Ezra's mind went back to something that Hera had said earlier. She'd said he should try _talking_ to Sabine.

Talking? Would Sabine actually be able to hear him? Well...It wouldn't hurt to _try_, right?

Licking his lips nervously, he shifted so that his arms were folded on the bedroll, hesitance showing on his face clearly. At first, his voice didn't work, and the muscles of his throat working mutely, and a croak leaving his lips. Quickly clearing his throat, Ezra tried again.

"Uh...H-Hey, Sabine. I don't...I don't know if you can hear me, but...Well, Hera said this works, and she's one of the smartest people I know, so...Yeah." He paused, pursing his lips as he organized his thoughts, then continued. "I...I really hope you really _can_ hear me, Sabi'."

The personal nickname rolled off his tongue easily. He always called her Sabi' when they were alone, whether they were working the same shift or simply sharing a meal in the mess hall. She, in turn, called him Ez'. Smiling bittersweetly, he turned his gaze away.

"So, I guess it's worth a shot, if it means you might wake up. But, I gotta warn you, I've never talked with an unconscious person, so I might screw this up bad." Ezra admitted, chuckling softly.

He again paused, sighing softly As he ran a hand through his messy raven hair. Finally, he settled on a subject.

"Do you remember when I first came on this ship- Alright, I admit, I did sneak on, but either way I was on the _Ghost_. Anyways, do you remember? You were the first person to talk with me, and didn't treat me like a...Well, like a _liability_."

A fond smile came to Ezra's lips, a feeling of nostalgia falling over him.

"You looked at me like I was actually someone...You probably have no idea how much that meant to me. No one ever looked at me like that, everyone always looked at me like I was...Like I was nothing but a pest." His gaze returned to Sabine's face. "And then you _talked_ with me. You told me about how the team was like a family, remember? And you told me your name! No one's ever bothered to tell me their name."

Ezra paused, thinking for a moment.

"I remember when I hung out with you in your quarters. You wanted to show me your artwork. That was...A week after I met you all." Ezra then laughed. "I remember the look on everyone's faces when you invited me to help you with your newest graffiti piece. I asked Hera why they were all so surprised, and she told me you don't let people into your room much at all. I've always wondered why you invited me then, after knowing me for just a week."

Ezra shifted, glancing at the painted walls of the room.

"When I first saw all your art? Just...Blast, I was amazed! Everything in the galaxy seems so dead now, so dark, but your room? I never had, and probably never will see anything more bright and _alive_!" Grinning, the teen turned back to his friend. "And I told you I wished my room was so colorful. The very next day, you were at me door, ready to paint. You taught me how to use the paint sprayer you made, remember that? We painted that mark that you made up for the Rebels, that bird thing, I can't remember what you said it was based on."

Ezra scrambled for something else to talk about as well.

"I was happy when you taught me graffiti, and so I thought I'd show you something. I figured I'd show you how to pickpocket, since it helps to know that when your on the streets. So I started by swiping the creds in you pocket." Ezra's smile widened. "I remember your expression, you were so surprised! But, just like I was no where near the artist you are, you're not the best pickpocket."

For a long moment, Ezra laughed, cheeks flushed slightly with his joy. But then...His face fell as his eyes returned to Sabine's injuries. Strong sadness flashed through his eyes, though he managed to keep the emotion buried down so as to not stir the force.

"You've always had my back, Sabi'...I'm sorry I didn't have yours this time."

Reaching forward, he gripped the small hand atop the blanket with both his of his own. He leaned down, elbows resting on the pallet, gently pressing the teen girl's hand against his forehead, bright sapphire eyes slipping shut.

"Just...Please, Sabi'..._Please_, wake up." He begged, voice little more than a whisper. "Please, Sabine. I want my sister back."

For a moment, there was silence...Then suddenly Ezra gasped, eyes shooting open as he felt something in the force shift.

His vision blacked out, and he felt as though his very being was pulled through a tunnel. And then, he was in a familiar place...The place he always went to when he meditated.

Everything was dark, but then he saw a human form that glowed a soft blue. Sabine. But the light flickered now and then, showing the struggle the young female was having, trying to wake, but unable to.

Ezra looked down at himself, lifting a hand. He glowed gold, and when he looked around, he saw the small, distant forms of Kanan, Hera and Zeb. His teacher was glowing golden as well, while Hera and Zeb were blue.

The teen turned back to Sabine, confused. Why was he here? He hadn't been meditating, he didn't-

And as he continued to stare at Sabine, small cracks appeared. One at her shoulder, another at her rids, and one at her brow. They all glowed a dim red, and here and there, splotches of red showed. Bruises, Ezra realized, and the cracks were her main injuries.

His eyes returned to his hand, and he saw wisps of gold come from his finger tips, seeming reach towards Sabine. Hesitantly, he reached forward, his hand brushing against the Madelorian's shoulder, the golden light that was his force signature bleeding into the red glow of the wound. Ezra's head pounded slightly, and he felt dizzy as he suddenly felt drained of energy. The red died away, slowly but sure, until nothing was left but Sabine's natural energy.

Had he...Had he just..?

Ezra blinked, and suddenly found himself out of his meditative state, standing now with his hand hovering above his friend's previously injured shoulder. Where the semi-cauterized wound had been, there was nothing but new skin, unblemished skin and the ruined (and now unneeded) stitches beside her arm.

Excitement, relief and joy jolted up through Ezra's spine. He'd done it! He could heal people! Kanan had told him that only those who were strong with the force could do such, and even then they had to be gifted with a strong sense of empathy, and Ezra had just done it! He could heal Sabine!

Bitting his bottom lip, and the teen's brow furrowed in concentration. He now had both hands out, hovering over Sabine's side. He frowned when nothing happened.

"C'mon..." He whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. "C'mon, Ezra, focus!"

Again, a wave of fatigue swept over him, his palms warming slightly. He waited until the feeling vanished, then opened his eyes.

Once more, the wound had vanished. Only bloodied bandages remained. Beaming, Ezra turned to the last serious wound, this time his hand hovering over both sides of Sabine's head. He braced himself (this would surely bring a horrible wave of nausea) and, with all his might, shoved his energy towards Sabine.

This time, with his eyes open, he got to watch it heal, even through his wavering vision. The stitches broke as threes of new skin knitted over the large cut. Beneath, Ezra could sense the crack in the older teen's skull closing, and bruising to the brain fading away. This time, it took much longer, but he waited it out even as his legs trembled, now feeling like rubber. And then...It was done. The injury had seemed to simply...Vanish!

Smiling in relief, Ezra fell back into his chair, running a shaking hand through his hair. He did it! Sabine would be alrigjt, she'd be _okay_.

With that last thought, Ezra slumped in his seat, finally letting his exhaustion pull him into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Kanan sighed as he walked down the main corridor of the <em>Ghost<em>. In one hand, he carried a plate with a steaming meal for Ezra, the Jedi deciding his young student may be hungry.

Pausing before the door to Sabine's quarters, entering his override code into the panel. Gaining entry, he stepped into the room, approaching the two teens. Sabine was still in her bedroll, and Ezra was slumped, fast-asleep in his chair. Kanan smiled slightly, chuckling as he set the plate in his hand on a small metal table (careful to not knock over any of the spray paints there). He then went to check on Sabine's injuries...

Dim, tired, golden-brown eyes stared up at him, and Kanan froze on the spot, stunned. Sabine was awake, but that wasn't all.

Her injuries: the blaster shot, the graze wound, the split skin that had been on her forehead, even the _bruises_...All gone!

A small, pained smile pulled at Sabine's lips.

"H-hey." She croaked, voice straining in her dry throat.

Kanan stared at her, trying to comprehend what had happened...Then it hit him.

_Ezra_.

His gaze snapped over to the younger of the two teens, his Padawan.

Had he...Had he managed to _heal_ Sabine using the force?

* * *

><p>When Ezra awoke, he found himself in his room. What had happened? He'd...He had been in Sabine's room, talking to her, and then...<p>

Ezra gasped, sitting up, alarmed.

"Sabi'!" He exclaimed, looking around desperately for his friend.

"Woah! Woah, easy Ezra!"

This was Kanan. The man had been occupying a chair beside his bedroll, it seemed, watching over his Padawan. Kanan carefully pushed Ezra back down, making him lay.

"Easy there, kid. Sabine's alright." The Jedi's worried expression changed into one that was nerve-wracklingly emotionless. "Though _how_ her injuries disappeared into thin air..._That's_ something I was hoping you could clear up, my Padawan."

Ezra paused, then beamed, once more sitting up (and pushed back down as well).

"Ka-...Master! I did it! I _healed_ her! Sabine's okay now, right?!" He said eagerly.

Kanan couldn't help but chuckle, the hope in Ezra's eyes warming his heart.

"She's _fine_, Ezra. She's resting right now."

Relief flashed across the teen's face and he relaxed into his pillow, a sigh blowing past his lips.

"Good...Blast. I'm glad she's alright."

Kanan sat on the edge of the elevated pallet, his presence strong and comforting.

"She was awake for a little while and had some food, but healing tends to drain not only the healer, but the person they heal."

Ezra hummed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"How long was I out?"

Kanan sighed, eyes turning to the ceiling as he thought.

"Ah, a while. Not quite sure, I don't know how long you were asleep before I came. At least ten hours, which-"

"Jeez, ten _hours_?!" Ezra muttered, looking rather horrified. Kanan gave him a look to tell him that he wasn't finished, and Ezra quickly quieted.

"_Which_, is actually a really short amount of time, considering it was your first time healing. I didn't think you even could _do_ that, most people who've lived alone don't have the range of empathy needed to be a healer."

Ezra sat up, ignoring his still weak arms.

"What...Alright, I'm probably gonna sound like an _idiot_, but what exactly's empathy?"

Kanan looked at him incredulously, then quickly schooled the expression as he reminded himself that Ezra, having lived on the street, had never had much schooling. Certain complicated words that were rarely spoken could confuse he young teen.

"Empathy is one's ability to sense others emotions. Not sense through the force though, there are those who are not force-sensitive are capable of being empathetic. Those with a strong sense of empathy simply have an ability to understand others on a deeper level than people who don't have that same ability. Those with an extremely strong sense of empathy can sometimes even feel the emotions of others as if they are their own...And Jedi with empathy can feel another's pain, as if it was their own."

Ezra looked confused.

"But I didn't-"

Kanan reached forward, lightly pushing his fingertips into the teen's shoulder. Ezra yelped, jerking away and grabbing his shoulder, which was suddenly alit with pain.

"Your exhaustion acted as a pain-reducer. You'll have some soreness for the next few days."

Ezra groaned, flopping back dramatically. Kanan smirked, patting the youth's forearm.

"Don't worry, it'll go away soon. Until then, you get a well-earned vacation from training."

The teen merely scowled, slinging an arm over his forehead tiredly. For a moment, all was silent, until Kanan decided to break it.

"Sabine told me what you did."

Bright blue eyes flashed, and Ezra looked at his mentor, confused.

"What do you mean?"

Kanan grinned, Green-blue eyes softening.

"You talked to her. You were hoping she'd wake up if you did, since Hera told you it might work."

Tanned cheeks darkened as Ezra blushed, embarrassed, and he looked away.

"W-Well..." He then paused before looking at Kanan in alarm. "Wait, she actually heard me?"

Laughing, the older male nodded.

"Every word." He smiled at his Padawan. "C'mon, there's no reason to be embarrassed. She told me herself, she was grateful that you kept her company. She even said she was relieved, hearing your voice when everything around her was so dark."

Ezra pretended to grudgingly accept the praise, though smiled to himself.

He was glad to have his sister back.

* * *

><p><strong>So I usually don't put an authors note down here, but I have to ask something! Does anyone think I should do a oneshot focusing more on Ezra's empathy? I really like writing about that sorta thing, because I'm rather empathetic myself! So if you think I should write something like that, please tell me!<strong>


End file.
